codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
A World Without Danger (Code Lyoko Theme Song)
A World Without Danger is the title theme of Code Lyoko. The French version, Un Monde Sans Danger, is performed by Julien Lamassonne. The English version is performed by Noam Kaniel. The Spanish title is "Un mundo sin peligro". The French and English versions can be found on the French and English Subdigitals soundtracks. One of the comics has a concert mentioning this song. The French title directly translates to the English title. However, the English lyrics aren't a direct translation from the original French, and used to help to similarly fit the rhyme scheme in English. Two English versions exist. One is the more popular version performed by Noam Kaniel. The other is performed by the English voice actors of the Subdigitals. The two have very different lyrics. In most dubs, there are two versions, the full 3:30 version with all of the verses, and a 45 second TV spot version for the show introduction. Season 1 of Code Lyoko should have the older version, while the newer versions should have the Most dubs only have the latter of the two. Portuguese and Spanish have 3 versions each: A European full length version, a European TV version, and a Latin American version. The Subdigitals version is in a lower key than the standard English version. The standard English version is in the same key as the French. The European Spanish version is higher than standard, and the European Portuguese version is absurdly high, especially in the 3rd bridge, which has falsetto. An additional purely instrumental version was made by Raphaël Gesqua, for Code Lyoko: Quest for Infinity, but it was not included in the final game. Similarly, a non-vocal version with a slightly altered tune is included in Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize. A World Without Danger has been translated into many languages: English, French, European Portuguese, and European Spanish got full official versions. Choral official versions have been made for Finish, Latin American Spanish and Portuguese, Catalan, Galicien, Dutch, Serbian "unique in that it has a male female duet", Polish, Romanian, Hungarian, Greek, Basque, Hebrew, Welsh, Mandarin, and Japanese. Fan translations have been made for a few other languages, such as German. English Lyrics 1st Version (both in TV intro + full song) There is a world That is virtual and strange. But evil corrupts it, And XANA is his name! Our only hope Is to reprogram this world! (Chorus) Here we are, going far To save all that we love. If we give what we've got, We will make it through. Here we are like the sun, Shining bright on your world today -''' '''Make evil go away! Code Lyoko - We will stand alone. Code Lyoko - Be there when you call Code Lyoko - We will stand real tall Code Lyoko - Stronger after all! In this pixel world, Everything is bits and bytes. We must have the strength To put up a valiant fight. The time is unknown It may last throughout our lives! (Chorus) We took the oath to provide the maximum! Give all to the fight There'll be victory in the end!! (Chorus) 2nd Version There is a world That is virtual and different It can be so cold Makes us stand up for what's right Our hope through our lives If we reset it to the start (Chorus) Here we are, going far, to save all that we love If we give all we've got we will make it through Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today... Make evil go away! Code Lyoko: We'll reset it all Code Lyoko: Be there when you call Code Lyoko: We will stand real tall Code Lyoko: Stronger after all A world of machines It can shadow human nature And all that we need Is the way to find the answer And one thing is sure You can count on us for good (Chorus) Here we are, going far, to save all that we love If we give all we've got we will make it through Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today... Make evil go away! Code Lyoko: We'll reset it all Code Lyoko: Be there when you call Code Lyoko: We will stand real tall Code Lyoko: Stronger after all We'll do our best, To never let you down We're up to the test, To turn this world around! (Chorus) Here we are, going far, to save all that we love If we give all we've got we will make it through Here we are, like a star, shining bright on your world today... Make evil go away! (x 2) French Lyrics These are the lyrics to Un Monde Sans Danger, the French version of this song, and an English translation of them. Spanish Lyrics Note that different versions were used for the European Spanish (Spain) and Latin American Spanish dubs. Its title is Un mundo sin peligro. The Latin American version was performed by Israel Magaña. Portuguese Lyrics Note that different versions were used for the European Portuguese (Portugal) and Brazilian Portuguese dubs. Its title is Um mundo sem perigo. This is the version of Portugal: Brazilian Version The Brazilian Portuguese dub got a different version. This one was chorus only: Catalan Code Lyoko (as Codi: Lyoko) has been dubbed into the language of Catalan (spoken only in the Spanish autonomous communities of Catalonia, the Balearic Islands, and the Valencian Community, in the little country of Andorra and in the historic French region of Roussillon/Northern Catalonia, roughly equivalent to the department of Pyrénées-Orientales). A World without Danger got a Catalan recording. An (amateur) English translation exists below. Romanian Code Lyoko has been dubbed into the language of Romanian (spoken in Romania). A World without Danger got a Romania recording. An (amateur) English translation exists below. O lume fără pericol‎ Welsh Code: Lyoko has been dubbed into the language of Welsh (spoken only in Wales, a country that is part of Great Britain, and the Argentinean province of Patagonia). A World without Danger got a Welsh recording, sung mostly by a female soloist. An (amateur) English translation exists below. The lyrics are only slightly related to the French version. Daear fach, mewn llawn starch External Link * The show's intro with the Welsh lyrics * The version by Raphaël Gesqua Versions Code Lyoko Full Theme AMV| Theme song in English Code Lyoko "A World Without Danger" Alt. English Version LYRIC VIDEO| Original Version in English, Alt Lyrics + sung by Subsonics Un Monde Sans Danger - Code Lyoko| Theme Song in French Code Lyoko - Un Mundo Sin Peligro Castellano Lyrics - HD| Theme Song in Castilian Spanish Code Lyoko Bruno Correia versão portuguesa| The Song in European Portuguese es:Un mundo sin peligro fi:Code Lyokon tunnuskappale ro:O lume fără pericol Category:Theme Songs Category:Songs